<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we were born innocent by buries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709133">we were born innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries'>buries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[challenge] fan_flashworks [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: fan_flashworks, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Katherine thinks she doesn’t hate him anymore.</p><p>— </p><p>Klaus, Katherine and Stefan share an intimate dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Klaus Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[challenge] fan_flashworks [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we were born innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for fan_flashwork's 320 "wrap" challenge.</p><p>Do I know what I'm doing anymore? No... but I sure am enjoying myself. The Klaus/Katherine/Stefan dynamic that was never explored after being rudely teased at the end of season 2 is one of my favourite threesomes. This is set post-season 2 and is obviously an AU, and also features implications of mind control and dubious consent. I wrote this when I needed to push through some creative block and hope to write a lot more in the future.</p><p>Title is from Arcade Fire’s "Put Your Money on Me." Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The compulsion doesn’t hurt anymore. </p><p>He’s never been a fan of dancing, but he steps into it easily, turning her on the spot and letting her summer dress flare out around her. Klaus sits on his armchair like it’s a throne as he watches his Ripper pulls his precious original doppelgänger back into his embrace and sniffs her neck like she’s something to devour.</p><p>The living room of their own little prison is spacious and unromantic, but the carpet feels nice beneath her pumps. The rug near Klaus’ armchair feels soft beneath her knees and the couch she’d been sitting on had been comfortable for her back. But she much prefers to be trapped between Stefan’s set of arms than a soft rug or plush couch, and Klaus knows that.</p><p>She ignores him sitting quietly, legs crossed and arms resting on the couch. He watches them in amusement, a smirk playing on his lips. If she closes her eyes, she can pretend he isn’t here, that it’s just the two of them—Stefan and Katherine, just as it should be.</p><p>She hums, her arms wrapping around Stefan’s back as he holds her back tightly to his chest. Even though her heeled feet want to flee and escape through the door, she remains locked in place, her front pressed deliciously against Stefan’s.</p><p>It’s with a step out that he spins her, hand gripping her fingers tightly as he holds her arm up above her head. He steps into her, chest against her back, and drops her hand so he can wrap his arms around her waist. His hands slide up the length of her dress and she sighs when he cups her breasts. "You don’t waste any time, do you?" </p><p>Stefan only shrugs in response. Inhaling deeply, he burrows his face into her neck. They sway, unable to stand still. In this moment, she can pretend that this is genuine. The boy she likes wants her. The boy she wants is chasing her. His teeth graze her skin, nip at her pulse point, and a part of her wants him to rip her apart to end it all. </p><p>Leaning back against him, she finds his hands are warm against the bared swells of her breasts, but Stefan remains a gilded cage she’s locked inside. He presses firmly against her, teeth grazing her skin but never splitting it.</p><p>She focuses on Stefan’s familiar scent and how its mangled and tainted with an aroma of human blood. She lets herself foolishly pretend that it’s just the two of them, wrapped up in one another. Forces it to the forefront of her mind, focuses on his warm hands on her exposed skin and the thin fabric of her dress.</p><p>When she opens her eyes, Klaus stands in front of her. His lips are curved in a wolfish grin, and she hates the way she unfurls her arms from her sides and reaches for him like he’s her saviour rather than the one who damned her.</p><p>Rather than step into her to trap her between them, Klaus lowers to his knees. "Let me," he murmurs, and she lets him. He shuffles closer to her before he slides his hands up her legs to settle on her thighs. Stefan remains pressed and still against her back, one of his hands sliding up her collarbone to embrace her neck.</p><p>Klaus hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slides them slowly down her legs. He lets the skirt of her dress fall before he ducks beneath it, and Katherine opens her legs willingly to accomodate him as he kisses his way from her knee to her inner thigh.</p><p>She gasps when he nuzzles his nose into her cunt. Stefan’s hands are firm against her, fingers digging into her neck. She reaches for Klaus’ head and only manages to grip her skirt, shoving him closer and into her. His face slips and he slides against her cunt before his warm mouth is on her.</p><p>Stefan bows his head and kisses at her neck, tongue lapping at her skin hard. She leans back against him as Klaus’ fingers dig into the back of her thighs and bruises her, and he slides his tongue inside of her to lick into her hard. </p><p>Katherine’s stopped hating herself over the way she grips the fabric of her dress and Klaus’ head under it to keep him in place. Whimpering, she moans loudly, panting hard as she moves her hands against his head to push him closer. He smirks against her and Stefan’s breathing is ragged as he grips her neck and struggles to pull his compelled hand away. He slides his other hand beneath the cut of her dress to palm her breast.</p><p>He’s hot and soothing against her back as Klaus is warm and hungry between her legs, licking into her and kissing her cunt. Sometimes she can fool herself into believing he touches her as gently as the boy behind her who grips her neck and fights the strength he’s been compelled to do so to keep her in place. Sometimes, she pretends he’s the young man who hadn’t bared his wolfish fangs.</p><p>Her nails dig into the fabric of her dress and she tears at it to teach for Klaus’ hair. Chuckling warmly against her, she moans as he sucks on her clit. On the tips of her toes, she tries to grind down against his face, but his fingers dig into the back of her thighs to keep her at bay and still.</p><p>"More," she growls. Klaus merely chuckles against her and pinches the bare skin of her thighs, licking into her slowly and almost in boredom. His face is pressed right between her legs where all he must be able to smell is her desire for him and the boy behind her.</p><p>Stefan’s teeth graze sharply against her skin and she wishes that he’d tear into her. Licking from her bared shoulder to the back of her ear, Stefan holds her tightly like he’s afraid of letting her go. She grips Klaus’ hair to keep him in place, tugging on it roughly. She wants to hurt him, but her fingers falter as she moans, body shivering as Stefan pushes his hips into her ass and she can feel how hard he is beneath his pants. </p><p>Klaus sucks on her clit and slides his hand between her legs to slide his fingers into her cunt. Crooking his fingers inside of her, he continues to suck on her clit as Stefan massages her breast and nips at her earlobe, his hand firm against her throat. </p><p>Klaus’ other hand pinches the underside of her ass as he scissors his fingers inside of her. Her skin feels flushed and hot as she pants hard, and she grips Klaus’ hair tightly and almost rips it from his scalp when she comes.</p><p>He remains beneath her skirt, licking at her and into her. Her fingers are tight and unforgiving in his hair as Stefan mouths the other side of her neck, reddening it until it heals over.</p><p>When Klaus emerges from beneath her dress, he grins up at her with a wet mouth and face. His eyes are golden and bloodied and his fangs extend from between his lips. For a moment, she thinks he’s going to bite her for tearing at his hair.</p><p>Remaining on his knees, he asks Stefan to lift her dress up, and once his warm hands are gone from her body to bunch her dress against her hips, Klaus slowly and gently kisses his way from the side of her knee up the inside of her leg. </p><p>On his feet, he slides his hands through her hair and slopes his mouth against hers possessively, pushing her against Stefan who continues to grip her dress and nip at her earlobe. Opening her mouth hungrily beneath his lips, Stefan’s arms wrap around her waist to hug her to him as Klaus’ fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her to him.</p><p>For a moment, Katherine lets herself forget this is a prison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me at <a href="http://finnicks.tumblr.com">tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>